


Telepathy and Tensions

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Bofur, Anxiety, Telepathy, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf asks something of the two Blue Wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepathy and Tensions

“...and we’re to accompany you?” Bombur asked in disbelief.

Gandalf nodded. “It is most important that we have as many present as we can. Therefore, you two are necessary.”

Bofur spluttered a bit. “B-but we’re not like ’em. Not really. They can do all sorts o’ things; we only—”

“This is my decision to make,” Gandalf cut in sternly. “You were chosen to be the Blue Wizards, and that is what you are.”

Bombur glanced uneasily at Bofur. “Alright,” he said finally.

“Wha’ about Bifur?” Bofur asked worriedly. “Can he co—?”

“He’ll have to remain with the others,” Gandalf replied apologetically. “Now come along.”

Reluctantly the brothers shuffled after Gandalf and began climbing a long staircase of wide stone steps. Bombur glanced hesitantly over the edge of the steps, and his eyes grew wide. The rock dropped off in a sheer cliff, from which waterfalls spiraled down, down, down into a great green abyss.

Bombur gave a squeak as he was yanked back from the edge by his shirt. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw his brother looking rather ill, and knew he’d seen it too. Hurriedly they rushed after their fellow Wizard.

After a bit more climbing they entered a large domed veranda looking out on the moon. There waiting were three figures. To the Dwarves’ curiosity, there was a female Elf they’d not seen before. To the Dwarves’ great discomfort, Lord Elrond, the Elf who had given them that ridiculous dinner of leaves, was there as well. But they almost turned back after they saw Saruman sitting at the table, drumming his fingers peevishly.

Gandalf pushed them gently forward. “I’ve brought some others,” was all he said in explanation for their presence.

Saruman lifted one of his hooded brows. “The two Blue Wizards? Why, Gandalf, did you not say they were here?”

In his peripheral vision, Bombur saw Bofur bristle. The White Wizard acted as though they didn’t know he was talking around them. However, Bombur clamped his hand around his brother’s and gave him an anchor.

“I did not know there was to be a Council, but when I was informed, I brought them here,” Gandalf replied patiently. “Also, the Lady Galadriel has not yet been introduced to them.”

Bombur and Bofur knew he was talking about the female Elf. They shuffled forward, mumbling, “Bofur and Bombur, sons of Bromur, at your service.” They bowed, but Bombur froze as he heard something—someone—speak in his mind.

_“You are discouraged.”_

Bombur looked up, and he knew that _she_ was the one speaking to him.

_‘Why is this?”_

Almost before he could stop himself, Bombur answered in like fashion, _“My companions know that my brother and I are Wizards. They treat us differently because of it, and it hurts. I’m the slowest too; always behind them, and I’m the bunt of their pranks, and that hurts. They don’t think of us like they do each other, because we’re not related to the Line of Durin and they are.”_ He flushed deeply for blurting out so much personal information.

 _“And your cousin. He also is different from the others.”_ Bombur’s eyes went wide. How did she know that?

_“Yes...”_

_“You and your kin are unique. Do not let your heart be troubled. For good will come of your family’s powers, and you will see hope.”_ The Lady’s eyes were intense, but her voice was gentle, and Bombur felt a strange peace. He glanced at his brother, whose face had taken on a strange look. Bombur hid a secret smile. She was talking to him too.

Gandalf, Elrond, and Saruman seemed to know what she was doing, and waited tolerantly. When Bofur relaxed his stance, they collectively decided that she had finished speaking.

“Gandalf, I wish to speak with you,” Saruman said, glancing disdainfully at the Dwarves. When the Gray Wizard stepped aside with the White, and they saw Gandalf’s expression darken, they knew that they were the ones of whom Saruman was speaking.

“He wants us to leave,” Bofur growled. Bombur nodded somberly. At last, however, Gandalf seemed to convince Saruman of their reason for being there, and they returned to the others.

As the Council began to discuss and argue, Saruman constantly interrupted when one of the Blue Wizards wanted to say something. Bombur could see that Bofur was very close to losing control. His hands were at his sides, clenched in fists so tight Bombur was sure he was bruising his palms with his fingernails. Even Bofur’s moustache seemed to quiver in anger by the time Gandalf brought out an object wrapped in cloth.

“What is...that?” Elrond asked hesitantly, reaching toward it.

“A relic of Mordor,” Galadriel cautioned, staying Elrond for but a moment. At last he unfolded the cloth, and Bombur felt a chill.

“A Morgul blade...” Elrond gasped.

“...made for the Witch-King of Angmar,” the Lady added solemnly. “And...buried with him.”

Bofur crept toward the blade, eyeing it curiously. “That’s no metal I’ve seen before.”

“That’s because, of course,” Saruman said arrogantly, “it is not even of your world.”

Bombur knew it would happen, and it did. Bofur whirled and hollered indignantly, “M’ world? M’ world, that’s _inferior_ to yers? Ye may not know, but I’m a miner as well as a Wizard! In th’ area of metal-workin’, I happen t’ have more expertise than ye! But if ye have some gen about iron, steel and pewter that I don’t, do share it!”

“Bofur,” Gandalf said sharply, silencing the Dwarf.

There was a long moment where they believed Saruman would pursue the argument, but the dark look on the White Wizard’s face passed, and he said acidly, “Let us get back to the subject at hand, shall we?”

Bombur heard his brother mutter something highly offensive, and he hoped they wouldn’t be staying for the entire Council. Fortunately Gandalf soon gave them a look, and Bombur knew what it meant. Carry out the plan they’d earlier discussed. He nudged Bofur, and without so much as a word they slipped away to rouse the others and pack their things.


End file.
